warframefandomcom_vi-20200213-history
Rakta Ballistica
| introduced = | notes = | users = Red Veil Operatives }} The Rakta Ballistica is an exclusive version of the Ballistica available only from the Red Veil. The Rakta Ballistica has a higher portion of damage than its default version, and features a larger magazine as well as innate Blight effect. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *High base damage. **Highest damage of any secondary – effective against Armor. *Good charge critical chance. *No projectile arc when firing burst or charged. *Charged shot can hit multiple enemies in a line (caused by flying dead bodies and not the bolt). *Has both and polarities. *Charged attack conserves ammo. *Innate Blight effect. *Fully charged shots are Silent. Disadvantages: *Semi-auto function has low accuracy and spreads horizontally. **Has fairly strong horizontal recoil associated with this which players may be unaccustomed to compensating for. *Must be charged for higher accuracy shots. *Has a slightly lower than average zoom. *Projectiles have slight travel time. *Linearly less efficient – Sometimes a target may only die with five projectiles, which requires an entire second burst/charge to be fired. **However, since the charge shot only consumes one ammo, this problem can be avoided entirely. *Low and damage – less effective against shields and health respectively. *Burst-fire projectiles have very low critical chance. Comparisons: *'Rakta Ballistica,' compared to the Ballistica: **Higher base damage on un-charged shots. (75.0 vs. 25.0) **Higher base damage on charge shots. (300.0 vs. 100.0) ***Higher damage. (270.0 vs 80.0) ***Higher damage. (15.0 vs 10.0) ***Higher damage. (15.0 vs 10.0) **Larger magazine. (20 vs 16) **Higher crit chance. (20.0% vs 15.0%) **Innate Blight radial effect. **Additional polarity. **Silent. Acquisition *The Rakta Ballistica can be acquired by reaching the Rank of Exalted with the Red Veil, and spending to purchase. As with all Syndicate Weapons, the Rakta Ballistica cannot be chosen as the free offering upon ranking up to Exalted rank. *Syndicate weapons can be also be acquired via Trading, but only for unranked copies without Forma and Orokin Catalyst installed. Notes *The Rakta Ballistica has an innate Blight effect identical to that found in Red Veil Weapon Augment Mods. Upon accumulating sufficient affinity, the Rakta Ballistica will release an AoE radial blast that deals damage and proc, restores 25% of the Warframe's base maximum Energy, and temporarily buffs movement speed by 10% for 30 seconds. *The innate polarity can somewhat limit elemental modding potential, thus making it a less desirable polarity for elemental modding. If you wish to focus more on elemental damage, then it is recommended to either ignore the polarity or use Forma to turn it into a more suitable polarity. ** With Update 15.13, Deep Freeze's elemental damage has been increased to 15% per rank, making it equal to that of the other elemental mods. Trivia *This is the second item in the game with the "Rakta" prefix, the first one being the Rakta Syandana. ** Rakta is derived from the Sanskrit word'' rakta '', meaning blood. *Prior to , the Rakta Ballistica could not be recolored, with only its energy color being customizable. **Its appearance prior to Update 16 appeared to be based on Wraith weapons. The weapon's current inventory icon shows what the Rakta Ballistica formerly looked like. *When the Rakta Ballistica was first introduced, its charged attack dealt primarily damage instead of damage. The primary damage type changed in (along with several other improvements to the weapon) to be more consistent with the regular version. Media RaktaBallisticaCodex2.png|Rakta Ballistica in Codex in Update 16. RaktaBallisticaCodex.png|Rakta Ballistica in Codex pre-Update 16. 2015-04-04_00001.jpg|Rakta Ballistica Colour Customisation Warframe Syndicates Rakta Ballistica, Getting Punctured thequickdraw Lets Max (Warframe) E53 - Rakta Ballistica Patch History }} See also *Ballistica, the original version. *Red Veil, the Syndicate that offers this weapon. *Syndicate Weapons de:Rakta Ballistica fr:Ballistica Rakta